Tai's Secret
by Rubyme
Summary: Sora and Tai are dating but lately Tai and Matt have been getting too close. Are they doing something behind Sora's back or is she just being paranoid?


"Go, Tai! Go!"

Sora sat back down and watched Tai run back and forth with his teammates. Once again, she was the only one in the bleachers watching the soccer practice. She was looking very distraught with an open notebook. The page was covered in doodles of her and Tai and little notes that had been crossed out very heavily with her pencil.

"Ugh…. maybe Mimi and Jyou were wrong…." She sighed, throwing her head back. She looked back down at the paper and clenched it with her hand. She pulled it out of it's rings and tossed it behind her head.

"Ah, littering now, are we?" Sora bent her head back as far as she could and saw Matt standing behind her; his guitar on his back and the paper in his hand. He was smirking down at her with an eyebrow raised.

Sora felt her cheeks grow hot as Matt unfolded the paper. "Why is it all crossed out? …nice doodles…" Matt examined the paper thoroughly before jumping down a few rows to sit with Sora. He crumpled the paper again and tossed it behind him. "You always come to Tai's practices?"

Sora stared down at the field as to not look at him. She was getting goose bumps and desperately wanted him to leave.

Matt on the other hand ignored her silence and the fact that she was ignoring him. "What were Mimi and Jyou wrong about?"

Now Sora couldn't give the cold shoulder any longer. She jumped slightly at his question and looked at him nervously. "Oh, nothing….just something they mentioned the other day. You come to his practices often?"

Matt leaned back with his arms up on the bleacher behind them. Gazing up he said, "Only when I can… I don't have time to go to the games usually, and I want to see him in action." He grinned at Sora.

Sora did not like the way he said the last part. She turned her head, rather violently, towards the practice and away from Matt (who again didn't get the message). Tai was racing around the field like a pro. Usually, his practices were pleasant and exciting for Sora, but today Matt had shown up, ruining any fun she could possibly have.

Sora and Matt had never really gotten along. And Sora had never really seemed to try nor care; the only reason she had to deal with him was because he was her boyfriend's best friend. She wasn't even sure what it was about Matt that bugged her. At first, it seemed as if he and Tai were a bit too _close. _But now with everything their friends were saying…Sora was almost hateful towards him for trying to move in on Tai….if that was indeed what he was doing.

Matt had no idea of any of this. He thought Sora was as cool with him as he was with her. She had never rude with him or hateful…at least, directly towards him. So obviously, since Matt hadn't noticed it in three years, he wouldn't figure it out now.

Sora desperately wanted him too, though.As they sat on the bleachers, she wanted to either shoo him away or leave herself. But if she did either of those, Matt would be not only hurt….but he would tell Tai. So she toughed out a long silence between them. And once the practice was over, she leapt up and ran down towards Tai.

"Tai! Finally, why was it so long today?" She said, wrapping her arms around him. Tai just smiled and kissed her cheek, then put all his attention to Matt.

Matt had run down too, and was waiting for Tai to greet him. Tai pushed Sora away from him and went to hug Matt (who received a much longer embrace than Sora). He and Matt were then lost in conversation, leaving Sora forgotten behind them.

And this is how it usually was with Matt and Tai. Especially when Matt would lose a girlfriend, Tai would spend days alone with him ignoring phone calls, emails, and knocks on the door. That is until Matt was "over" the girl. This was a number one problem Sora had with Matt; Tai spent more time with him.

"Sora, come on, we're going out to dinner!" Tai said, gesturing her to follow them.

She put on a fake smile and ran after them, Tai catching her under his arm as they walked towards the road. She laughed and talked with them as Matt drove them to a restaurant and they dined. But she was loathing the trip. She and Tai had a date and now Matt had invaded it once again. Her boyfriend hadn't seemed to noticed that he had added a third wheel to the date.

Tai had become very inconsiderate recently, and everyone was noticing. Anytime he and Sora had plans, Matt was invited, somehow. Sora was also left out of the conversations and usually left to pay. But not once did she complain…. which isn't always a good thing.

Once dinner was over and Matt dropped Sora off at home,and she called Mimi, her best friend.

"Hey, Mimi." Sora said glumly, ready to tell her of the horrible events of the night. She belly flopped on to her bed.

"Oh no, Matt didn't go again, did he?" Mimi replied, sensing it in the tone of Sora's voice.

Sora sighed, "Yeah, and again, I paid."

Mimi laughed out loud. "You gotta stop doing that! Or else this'll never stop."

Sora sighed loudly, "I know…"

"Well, remember what I said; you need to dump him, 'cause he and Matt are totally-"

"Tai and Matt are not having an affair." Sora said firmly. "Tai is not gay."

"As far as you know." Mimi said.

Sora hung up the phone. Ever since Matt and Tai became attached at the hip, the idea of them having an affair has been on everyone's mind. But Tai would never cheat on her, despite that she knew Tai loved Matt. They were always together and Tai now stared at him the way he stared at her when they started dating. And now Sora is dreading the day Tai might approach her and say those three horrible words…

I love Matt.

But as Sora thought about it, if Tai was in love with Matt, she knows he wouldn't break up with her. Tai would never break her heart with something like that; he'd be afraid it would traumatize her. But the more she thought about it, the more she started to realize that if he was, he would be hurting while he was with her. If he wanted Matt, but was stuck with her…how horrible it must feel for him.

She rolled onto her back and thought, and thought, and thought.

Sora loved Tai and too much to put him through this heartbreak. He deserved to be with the one he loved…..

The next day Sora invited Tai out for coffee (who tried to invite Matt). She needed to clear this up now, if this was all a misunderstanding she would apologize and explain that they need more alone time…that is, if Tai didn't take this too personally and break up with her.

When they arrived at the café Tai was talking to Matt on the phone. Sora sat down and coughed purposely to let Tai know to hang up.

"Well, sorry, I got to go. Yeah…uh-huh….okay, love ya, bye."

Tai closed his phone and stared at Sora. She was wide eyed and shocked. Tai put the phone away and sat up straight looking very nervous. Sora shook her head and decided to bring that up later.

"Um, so how is Matt?"

Tai looked up apprehensively and shrugged. "He seemed okay when I spoke to him." Tai suddenly cringed.

_He must have realized he just gave away who he was talking to…_Sora thought, thinking Tai would try and hide it by saying he was talking to Kari or his parents. She sighed and went to order the coffee. When she came back Tai was looking very nervous. She handed him his cup and looked him in the eye.

"Something you want to tell me?" She said smiling. Tai looked at the floor and shook his head. "Tai, I know what's going on, okay? We need to talk about it."

Tai looked up. A million thoughts running through his head and only one would fit what she was talking about. And that was something he didn't even want to admit to himself. He tilted his head back as far as it would go.

"Tai. Come on." Sora said, snapping her fingers in his face. He completely ignored her and started to whisle. "Tai, you don't even know what I'm talking about. Now stop being immature and talk to me!" She said harshly.

Tai stopped. He sighed and looked at her sadly. "Okay... okay! What is it?" He put his hadn on her's and stroked it with his fingers, looking into her eyes lovingly. Sora began to blush. Now, Tai knew something was bothering her, and Sora was aware he wanted it to stop. She cleared her throat and started.

"Tai, why does Matt always come one our dates?" She said quickly.

Tai didn't answer right away. He took his hand off her's and sat back. "Well..." He said finally. "...I guess, I always see him or talk to him before our dates and just, out of habbit, ask him ot come."

Sora sighed, "Why did the habbit start?"

Tai couldn't answer this one. He looked around and shrugged. Sora groaned silently, she wanted him to answer more than anything, but knew that whatever he wouldn't make an excuse. "Why are you always with him?" She said, tears forming in her stomach.

"He's my best friend."

"And I'm your girlfriend, you see him more than me and we haven't had real date in months." Sora was now struggling to hold back the crying. She shut her eyes for a moment and succeeded in stopping it.

"I...I'm sorry, Sora..." Tai said sadly.

She looked at him. And smiled. "I know you are... Tai... do you really still love me?"

He didn't answer. He looked her in the eye, and just smiled, shaking his head. "Sora... " He said under his breath. "I..." Tai started to choke and now he was crying. Sora smiled and laughed a bit.

"It's Matt, isn't it?" She said, calmly. There was a hint of happiness in her voice. Tai however now had his head buried in his arms on the table and nodded.Sora laughed, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Tai, it's okay... "

He looked up, "God, Sora, I am so sorry."

Sora shook her head. "Don't be, you love him, and he loves you. Tai, you don't have to waste your time with me any more."

"It wasn't a waste of time!" Tai said angrily. "Sora, I did love, and I still do... just not the way I used. Sora, you are one of the greatest friends I have. I don't want to lose you."

Sora couldn't help but grin widely at hearing this. She laughed and Tai came over to hug her. They cried for a while. Sora felt so good knowing that Tai felt like that with her. This was better than being his girlfriend, that was now Matt's job. She had taken his place as the best friend, and really, that's all she ever wanted in the first place.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! haha, I hope you liked this. I won't be continuing it but I will have a TON of Digimon stories up; all of them one shots. Cause I'm working on a big Harry Potter story, so these will just be side works. Please review and tell me what you think! If enough people like it I'll domore.


End file.
